


through bonds of words and bonds of action

by Hymn



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Anal, Bondage, D/s play, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome, pls let me know if i missed a tag, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Wherein Kazuki ensures the happiness of all involved, in a very delightful manner.





	through bonds of words and bonds of action

**Author's Note:**

> springkink prompt

When Kazuki begins waking up to the feeling of being watched, the main thought running through his mind is: what took you so long? 

Technically, he shouldn’t let this go; he should get up, possibly manipulate a few threads, and voice a word or two of warning. So much has happened, sometimes he still feels like he’s on a hair trigger. But he doesn’t get up; there’s no need: he trusts this person, and that makes all the difference. Instead, he just lays in bed, feeling Juubei solid and strong and peaceful in his arms, their heartbeats matching. The warm, heavy presence of another person’s eyes on them is the last thing he remembers before surrendering back to sleep.

*

Kazuki experiments, a little, over the next few weeks. It’s fun experimentation, and a little self-indulgent, but Kazuki thinks that Toshiki’s a little bit of a coward, anyway, for coming only when he thinks he won’t be detected.

One night, when Toshiki comes, Kazuki has Juubei pinned beneath him, the larger man’s head tossed back, blind eyes staring sightless at the ceiling. That night there’s a gag in his mouth, and when Kazuki, with the part of him he’s isolated from the pleasure of pleasuring Juubei, notices their visitor, he moans in satisfaction. Toshiki doesn’t leave, and Kazuki knows that it must be miserable to stay, and watch, and not be allowed to move, or make a sound.

There are other nights, too, ones where Juubei is vocal and beautiful, or on his knees with his head bent. Sometimes Kazuki waits until Toshiki has settled in for the night before sliding down Juubei’s body and waking him with wet heat and suction. Occasionally, they just rest, and sleep. Those nights Kazuki wonders if Toshiki is thankful for the reprieve, or cursing it.

But the blonde keeps coming, every night, and leaving every morning, before the dawn, just as faithfully. It’s Juubei’s room, and officially Kazuki doesn’t live there. He sleeps there, and is often wandering through the Limitless Fortress, but he has business in other places, too, now. His life has expanded, and though he does his best to help and so is often there, it’s easy for Toshiki to avoid him.

That’s not in Toshiki’s nature, though. He doesn’t always look at Kazuki, and he’s twitchier than usual, but he doesn’t run. It looks like he wants to, the few times Kazuki catches his beautiful blue eyes; but just the same, it looks even more like he doesn’t dare, like he’s lost now, but he’d be obsolete if he left.

Kazuki wonders, then, if maybe he’s being a little mean. But, no. He just narrows his eyes, a small smile curling his lips as he traces the way the hard, high sun lights up the pale gold in Toshiki’s hair, and keeps at it.

*

Juubei would be positively mortified to know he that he hasn’t been detecting Toshiki at night, whether sweetly sleeping or destroyed and broken by Kazuki’s hands and mouth and words. But it’s been three weeks, and while Kazuki loves experimenting, he’s done with it. It’s time to move on, to bigger things, to close the circle. 

It requires Juubei’s interaction and compliance, however, and thus, his knowledge. Kazuki tracks him down when he’s patrolling across the north borders, a lunch in his hand and his bells trembling on the wind, threads, as always when at the Limitless Fortress, ready to fly. Juubei is crouched on top of a wall, seemingly staring off into the distance. He twitches when he feels Kazuki’s presence, but no needles come out. They know each other too well to ever mistake each other for an enemy.

Kazuki smiles, comfortable and in love, delighting in the way that blue and white shirt stretches over his childhood friend’s shoulders. “Eat lunch with me, Juubei? I’ve brought your favorite.”

*

“Toshiki?” Juubei asks, munching his way through their lunch. They are sitting side by side on a blanket that Kazuki brought, knees touching, elbows occasionally knocking not so innocently together. It makes the drear gray walls seem brighter, somehow. 

“Yes,” Kazuki says, serenely. “He’s been stopping by at night for the past several weeks now. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Hm,” Juubei says, and takes a drink from a can of cold coffee. “Actually, he’s been visiting for about a month.” 

There are times that Kazuki misses, horribly, seeing the deep blue of Juubei’s eyes. This would be such a time, when all Kazuki can do is imagine and remember the way that mirth would have made them shine, like sunlight limning the ocean waves. “And you didn’t say anything?” Kazuki laughs, with a slow, incredulous smile.

Shrugging, Juubei says, “I like him better close by. Where I can keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn’t hurt you again.”

“Of course.”

There’s a sunrise occurring in Kazuki’s chest, and this is all the acceptance that he needs, and more. He teases, “He saw you naked. And sweaty. And my, the things you said! Are you sure you just want to keep an eye on him. Well, so to speak, in any case.”

Juubei doesn’t respond in words, but his blush is answer enough.

*

Before bed that night, Kazuki feels that he must ask one more time. Juubei’s head is on his lap, and Kazuki is threading his fingers through the dark fall of his short hair, massaging the scalp, occasionally. They’re both naked, and an invisible anticipation is thrumming through them both.

“Are you certain this is what you want?”

Juubei sighs, and says, “Even if it wasn’t, I could never deny you anything. Please, do not make me ask for this.”

“Okay,” Kazuki says, smiling. He reaches down, presses a tender kiss to Juubei’s temple, eyes lingering over the smooth lines of his face; he’s so beautiful, excruciatingly so without his visor. It’s a joy that Kazuki will finally be able to share that beauty with another.

*

They are still sitting like that when Toshiki comes, with just enough candles in the windowless room to cast a soft glow, to showcase them. Kazuki can feel it, and knows that Juubei, though he makes no change in his posture, feels it too. He was a fool, really, he thinks ruefully, to have believed that Juubei wouldn’t have been able to. He closes his eyes, and feels his eyebrow twitch, just a little, in wry acknowledgment. Blind, Juubei notices far more things than he ever did before. If only Juubei was more talkative, maybe this night would have come weeks earlier.

“Hello,” Kazuki says, feeling Toshiki hesitate. They’ve never been like this before, waiting, quiet, awake. They can feel Toshiki start, the sudden, violent shift in the air, and the beginning rush as he tries to run away; something the strong fighter has never done before, but he’s caught unprepared, and this is different from the battles he’s used to.

Kazuki denies him his escape. “No,” he says, fingers already moving through the air, bells jingling. There is a thump as Toshiki collides with the ground, gracelessly, threads wrapped around him, not sharp enough to cut, but strong enough not to break. 

“That was stupid,” Juubei mutters, rising silently from the bed and Kazuki’s lap to go and pick up their third, and bring him back to the bed. Toshiki is bound, and silent, but not because he is gagged. He is furious, and mortified, and uncertain, and that is what holds his tongue. He looks very good like that on Kazuki and Juubei’s sheets. 

“I’m tired of you turning your back and going away,” he tells him, leaning down to brush blonde bangs out of Toshiki’s eyes. Toshiki’s presence with them is still new enough to be raw, and Juubei sits on the other side of him, hands clenched in his lap. “No matter how many times you come and go, it doesn’t get any easier.”

“I don’t-”

“No,” Kazuki interrupts, fingers tenderly tracing down Toshiki’s cheeks. He can see it in those pale blue eyes, what the other man wants to say, the soft yellow light of the candles reflecting off of them. “We’ve already forgiven you, Toshiki. So stop running. Do you want to make me angry? You belong at my side now. That’s not something you can acknowledge in the dark of night and deny in the light of day, Toshiki.”

“I’m not running,” Toshiki growls, face flushing. 

It causes Juubei to snort, and to lean over him, and even sightless the expression on his face is intense, intimidating, and fully capable. “You’re running again. Do you want me to cut off your legs, to get you to stop?”

“Screw you,” Toshiki snaps.

“Now, now,” Kazuki says, amused despite himself. “I don’t think we have to go that far, Juubei. And, well, yes, Toshiki, I don’t believe I could have said it better myself.”

“… _What_?”

Juubei’s shoulders are still tight – Kazuki remembers a time when he and Toshiki had gotten along like a dream come true, edges clicking together perfect and smooth in their goal and purpose, and mourns, a little, for the loss of that perfect trust – but he knows what he wants, and knows how to get it. He’s lying down beside Toshiki, now, naked and challenging, long limbs and muscles rippling so that it arrests Toshiki’s attention enough for Kazuki to subtly shift his threads. Now Toshiki is bound at his wrists and ankles, only.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” he whispers, leaning down to run his tongue along Toshiki’s ear. He’s been waiting for this for far too long, he decides, feeling the larger, blonde man shiver at his side. They’d never quite gone this far during Elegance, and then Kazuki had lost them both, only to regain them once more. This time, Kazuki is not allowing for waste, and not partaking in the bounty of both the men constantly at his side would be, without doubt, sinfully wasteful.

“Y-yes,” Toshiki says, breath catching as his first walls of denial and defense begin to crumple. So easy; Kazuki’s heart bursts and heat strums and pools at his groin at the knowledge of how much Toshiki wants them. Juubei reaches his hand over Toshiki’s chest, and finds Kazuki’s, twining their fingers together. Slowly, they peel Toshiki’s black shirt up, revealing his strong chest. Toshiki gasps, and groans, at the first touch of tongue to nipple, and Kazuki is immensely thankful that his threads still hold him captive.

Toshiki looks beautiful like that, harsh and bright and real in the shadows and glow of the night and candles, bound hands caught behind him so he’s arched on awkward display, muscles straining, shirt hiked up to an indecent, delicious degree, dark against his pale colors, flushed and hungry with Juubei’s mouth on him, and both their hands stroking a trail of goose pimples over his flesh. 

“Yes. Juubei’s gorgeous. Why would you ever want to leave someone so beautiful?” Kazuki murmurs, disentangling his fingers from Juubei’s to walk them down to Toshiki’s waistband. “You won’t leave him again, will you, Toshiki?”

“N-no,” Toshiki pants, jerking at a particularly sharp tug of Juubei’s teeth. Kazuki can tell Juubei’s pleased, though he wouldn’t admit it, and smiles, happy.

“And me, Toshiki?” His fingers have the shirt wrapped around Toshiki’s waist undone and falling off the bed, and are quickly and efficiently unbuttoning the jeans themselves. “You won’t leave me again, will you?”

He slides the zipper down, carefully, oh so carefully, brushing his fingers along behind as he goes. And, bless him! Toshiki wears no underwear; his cock is hard and throbbing and soft beneath the callused pads of Kazuki’s fingers.

“No,” Toshiki chokes out, teeth gritted, writhing. “Never again, Ka- Kazuki. I promise!”

Juubei lifts his head, rakes his nails down one of Toshiki’s sides, and says, “You’d better mean what you say, Uryuu. You’re Kazuki’s, just like me. You’re not allowed to leave, now. I won’t let you hurt him like that again. Understand?”

“Yes, damn it,” Toshiki snarls, something caught and broken and deliriously happy in his voice. His arms and legs are straining now, with the need to touch, to bring them closer, to make them understand. “I promise. I won’t leave. You and me, Juubei, we’ll keep him safe. I won’t leave you, Kazuki. Promise.”

“Yes,” Kazuki says, soft and sweet and so warm inside he feels like he could cry. He’s watching the two of them, strong and intense and infinitely fragile, filled with all their graceful curves and insecurities and determination. Kazuki has never seen anything so beautiful as his two lovers, his friends, his comrades. He smiles, and reaches out to touch them, voice serene and lined with steel when he says, 

“I believe you. And now I’ll make my promise: I’ll never let you go again.” 

*

At some point, Toshiki whimpers, and chokes, and hisses, “I want to touch you. Please, please, I want to touch you.”

Juubei hides his smile in Toshiki’s neck; Kazuki licks his way across quivering stomach muscles, circling his prize’s belly button. He says, “Not this time. I don’t want to let you go, just yet.” A sharp bite to the pale, vulnerable flesh, to add one more mark to many. “You look lovely all tied up, anyway. And you can think of it as something to look forward to, next time.”

Toshiki hisses, and there’s a look on his face that says he doesn’t know whether to be pissed, or pleased. “You’re cruel.”

“And you love it,” Juubei growls, before kissing him to distraction.

*

“You sure about this?” Toshiki asks. His face is pulled back into a half-feral snarl, and he’s trembling, like some caged thing. The candlelight makes him look soft and gold, pressed against Juubei’s back, their colors clashing and complimenting. He will look so glorious between the two of them, Kazuki thinks, and only wishes there was a mirror, or a camera, so that he could see it. 

Juubei responds with a smirk that is only half shaky, “I can take whatever you give me.”

The response calms Toshiki, just enough, and he takes up the challenge, memories in his eyes that, for once, won’t lead the way to depression. “Yeah,” he says, closing his eyes on a grin, “Yeah, Juubei, you always could.”

“And always will,” Juubei says, and in their dialogue there’s more than what is merely being said. Kazuki sighs peacefully into Toshiki’s shoulder, his fingers working steadily in and out; now that they’ve come to terms with this, though, he feels free to twist his fingers in deeper, brush against that spot that makes Toshiki choke on a scream, and spread, opening him wide. 

“Kazuki, Kazuki, Kazuki,” he begs, squirming and hungry, pressing back to follow his fingers as Kazuki slides them out. 

Kazuki shivers, and says, “Yes. Just like that, but louder.”

He sinks his lubricant slick cock into Toshiki, his other hand somehow managing to guide him into Juubei’s anus, the thrust of Kazuki’s hips sinking his own hard cock into Toshiki, and Toshiki’s into Juubei. Juubei moans, Toshiki makes a sound like he is breaking, shoulders straining from the fact that, still, Kazuki hasn’t unbound his hands, though he’s long let free his ankles, so that Toshiki could better spread himself open.

“Kazuki!” he wails, obeying, caught between the two of them, and from there on what comes from his mouth is nearly indecipherable, a long ramble of Kazuki’s and Juubei’s name, as well as Yes and Please and Faster and Never stop. They all sound so good, and Kazuki wishes he could reach around and swallow each and every sound from him, drink it down like nectar. 

Like this, Toshiki is forced to feel nothing but the slip and slide of their thrusting, of their bodies in and around his. He can’t distract himself with his hands, can’t do anything else other than let himself be fucked by Kazuki and Juubei, branded and wanted and taken and welcomed, until it shakes him apart in brilliance and makes him understand.

*

This time, when the sun rises and the day begins, Kazuki starts it with not just Juubei there, at his side where he is meant to be, but also with Toshiki, who has, finally, found his proper place. Kazuki hopes that they will never again be able to untangle themselves from each other; he will make it so that, if one tries to break away, they will all break.


End file.
